


My Dearest Oswald

by mother_hearted



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Dark, F/M, Non Consensual, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems you will be able to entertain me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Oswald

The chill creeps over his skin slowly, sinking into his bones. It lulls his body into a state of listlessness, his movements becoming weary and breathing sluggish. Her domain is built on the remains of nightmares and skeletons, all is quiet save for the low, husky groans filling his ears, causing his flesh to prickle painfully. Nearly suffocating, his cheek firmly pressed against the stretch of skin between her breasts, devoid of warmth and emitting a dark earthy scent, he forces his mouth open to gasp in a pitiful breath. His lips brush against her breast, his body vibrating at the full bodied shudder from beneath him.

The touch hard and spiny, he's lost count of the sharp tipped limbs that press down on his back, piercing skin and drawing blood, rocking his body in a sleepy manner that gives him the illusion time is standing still. Muscles sore, aching all throughout his body, he rasps out a gravelly moan when their hips bump against one another. Skin between his legs feeling utterly raw he grits his teeth to stop the whimper that threatens to escape, fingers grapping the damp bones entwined between his own unintentionally.

Odette's laugh is breathless and smug, he can't bear to look at the queen of death's face. Can't bear to see the unsettling white of his skin reflected back at him in her eyes, displaying the noticeable tracks of veins running through his arms, matching the blue tinge of his lips.

The _thu---thu---thu---thumping_ of his heart makes his mouth quiver when it comes a beat later than expected. This is far past a test of endurance, a punishment for debts unpaid. This is Odette, sewing him into his own tapestry of hell he'll never forget, crueler than Melvin's deception and Odin's lies.

He wonders if it will stop when his heart does.


End file.
